1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle bumper.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-101731 (JP 2009-101731 A), for example, describes technology in which a crush box (an impact absorbing portion) is provided between a front side member and a front bumper reinforcement. More specifically, an end flange is fixed to a front end portion of the front side member, and an end flange provided on a rear end portion of the crush box is fixed to this end flange. Also, a connecting base portion of the front bumper reinforcement is fixed (connected) to an end flange formed on a front end portion of the crush box.
Also, a front bumper support is fitted to the exterior of the crush box. This front bumper support is welded (connected) to an upper surface and a lower surface of the front bumper reinforcement. Therefore, when an impact load is input to the front bumper reinforcement when the vehicle is involved in a frontal collision, a portion of this impact load is transmitted from the front bumper reinforcement to the crush box via the front bumper support.
As described above, in this related art, there are a large number of connecting sites, so stress may concentrate at these connecting sites when an impact load input to the front bumper reinforcement is transmitted to the crush box. In this case, the connecting sites may also fracture, so there is room for further improvement regarding this point.